A Criada
by Thatha-SMDZ
Summary: Bom...Não sou muito boa para resumos! XP


**Esta é a minha primeira fanfiction de Anime. Meu estilo sempre foi outro...Com pessoas que existem de verdade, então resolvi me arriscar aqui! Hehehehehe Espero que gostem dessa minha tentativa! XD**

* * *

**# PRÓLOGO #**

Santuário. O sol mais quente que o normal brilhava logo cedo, aquecendo depressa todos os Templos e a floresta alí existentes. Aquele era um lugar sagrado e especial. Era afastado de todas as pessoas comuns. Apenas Cavaleiros viviam alí com seus respectivos criados. Cavaleiros com poderes especiais e sobrehumanos que eram servidos por meras pessoas comuns que acabavam aparecendo por lá por engano ou então eram obrigadas a vir. Essas pessoas faziam tudo o que eles mandavam em troca de continuarem vivas. Situação que bem lembrava escravidão. Mas apenas uma única coisa era diferente...As pessoas comuns eram todas mulheres. Dificilmente encontrava-se um homem que era criado, pois todos deveriam estar treinando para se tornarem Cavaleiros. Naquele dia, um Cavaleiro passava pela floresta traiçoeira e muito perigosa que dividia as pessoas comuns deles. Pára de caminhar quando escuta barulhos estranhos. Olha para seu lado esquerdo e vê um arbusto se mexendo levemente. Não ventava. O Cavaleiro se aproxima curioso e sem medo do arbusto e o mexe um pouco mais. Em seguida olha para trás dele e depara-se com o que menos esperava.

- Uma criança?

Parecia ter uns 3 ou 4 anos mais ou menos. Tinha cabelos castanho médio, lisos e compridos até a altura dos ombros. Era uma menina. O Cavaleiro passa por cima do pequeno arbusto e se abaixa ao lado da menina. Não estava desmaiada, mas nem conseguia abrir os olhos. Tinha o rosto um pouco corado e com leves arranhões que se espelhavam não só pelo rosto, mas também pelos braços e pernas. Parecia estar com febre. O Cavaleiro a pega nos braços. A passa para o braço esquerdo, enquanto pega sua longa capa branca com o fundo azul de suas costas, sem tiríla, e cobre a menina. Volta para o Santuário e a leva para seu Templo Zodiacal. Cuidou da menina, fazendo-a melhorar.

A pequena menina abre seus olhos verde escuro. Levanta-se assustada por já perceber que se encontrava em um lugar estranho. Sentada na cama, olha em volta de tudo para ver se conseguia ver alguma coisa familiar. Não, era tudo diferente de antes, estava em outro lugar. Olhou para si mesma e viu que todos os machucados haviam sumido.

- Será que fiquei desmaiada por tanto tempo? Já sarei...

Se levanta da cama sem nenhuma dificuldade ou dor. Coloca suas sapatilhas que eram um pouco parecidas com as de uma bailarina. Se atrapalha um pouco com as longas fitas que trançavam nas pernas. Ajeitou sua roupa, um vestido curto e de manguinhas da cor rosa claro e passou a mão nos cabelos. Não sabia para onde ir ao certo, então primeiro achou melhor olhar pela janela para ver aonde poderia estar. Assim que apareceu na janela, se deparou com uma vasta paisagem bonita, mas ao mesmo tempo sem tanta cor. Viu os Templos abaixo daquele de onde estava. De formatos diferentes, mas todos com a mesma cor. Viu as enormes escadarias que separavam um Templo do outro. Mesmo assim, não reconheceu onde estava. Se afastou da janela e resolveu sair para ver se encontrava a pessoa que a salvou da floresta. Abriu a porta e saiu caminhando. Não andou muito até encontrar a pessoa que deveria ser o dono daquele lugar. Ficou impressionada com a vestimenta daquela pessoa. Parecia ser dura e pesada, com um brilho dourado que nunca tinha visto antes, parecia ser ouro puro. Ficou impressionada com as lindas asas fechadas que também eram do mesmo material do resto da roupa. A pessoa estava de pé e de costas para ela. Estava apoiada no parapeito de outra janela. Ela se aproxima lentamente e pára ao lado da pessoa.

- C...Com licença?

A pessoa vira o rosto para ela. Era um garoto que aparentava ter seus 17 ou 18 anos.

- Ah, que bom que acordou. Sente-se melhor?  
- S...Sim.  
- Ótimo.  
- Eu fiquei desmaiada por muito tempo?  
- Não estava desmaiada. Só estava muito fraca por causa da febre. Ficou assim por uns 20 minutos mais ou menos.  
- Nossa...Parecia que eu estava desmaiada. Porque não me lembro do senhor me trazendo para cá.

O garoto sorri. Tão nova e tão esperta e educada. Era uma garotinha bem diferente das outras que já viu antes.

- Senhor, então como sarei tão depressa?  
- Eu te curei.  
- Mesmo? (Impressionada) Nunca vi um médico que curasse as pessoas tão rápido.  
- Eu não sou médico, menina, sou um Cavaleiro.  
- Um Cavaleiro? Quer dizer que é um dos guerreiros sagrados que luta para proteger o mundo?  
- Exatamente.  
- Então sua roupa é a sagrada Armadura de Ouro? Ela é linda.  
- Sim. Você é muito esperta, menina, quantos anos tem?  
- Tenho 8 anos.  
- Sabe onde estÿ  
- Na verdade não...  
- Você está no Santuário. Lugar onde todos os Cavaleiros vivem.  
- Estou? (Arregala os olhos) Nossa...  
- Como você foi parar na floresta?  
- Eu...(Pára de falar por um instante) Eu não sei, senhor...

O Cavaleiro olha para fora da janela novamente e sorri de leve.  
- Sei que sabe, mas já que não quer me contar, tudo bem.

A garotinha abaixa um pouco o olhar e depois olha para a mesma direção onde o Cavaleiro olhava.

- Você tem pais, menina?  
- Não...  
- O que aconteceu com eles?  
- Um Cavaleiro que não era bom os matou...  
- Mesmo? Eu sinto muito.

Ela olha para ele e sorri de leve.

- Agora que o senhor me trouxe para cào Santuário, de onde ninguém pode sair depois que entrou...  
- Sim?  
- O...O senhor vai ser meu...Meu pai?

Ele vira-se para ela, se abaixa em sua frente e segura de leve o queixo dela com a mão direita.

- Não, minha querida. Vou ser seu mestre. Daqui pra frente será minha criada e deverá me obedecer em tudo. Ou então vai voltar para a floresta.

A menina sente as pernas tremerem de medo. A mão dele era macia, leve e quente, mas sua voz e seu olhar eram tão frios e duros que a fez estremecer.

- S...Sim, sen...Sim, mestre...Mestre...(Querendo saber o nome dele)  
- Aioros. Meu nome é Aioros. Sou o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Sagitário.  
- Sim, mestre Aioros.

Aioros solta o queixo dela e se levanta.

- Como se chama?  
- M...Me chamo Thatha, mestre Aioros.  
- Venha Thatha, vou te levar para junto de outras mulheres.

Aioros sai andando e Thatha o segue ao seu lado. Saem do Templo e começam a descer todas aquelas escadas. Passam por outros Templos, mas não encontram ninguém. Quando descem as escadas da entrada do primeiro Templo, viram para a direita e caminham mais um pouco. Chegam em um lugar que ficava ao lado da floresta. Nem precisaram se aproximar mais. Uma mulher vestida com uma espécie de capa que cobria todo o corpo, menos o rosto, chegou até eles correndo um pouco. Já pegou de leve a mão de Thatha e a colocou ao seu lado. Thatha olhou curiosa para a mulher. Como ela estava conseguindo ficar com aquela roupa toda naquele calor? Com seus pensamentos longe, nem ouviu o que Aioros disse para a mulher. Só a viu responder: "Sim, mestre." com a voz mansa e obediente. Aioros olha para Thatha, vira-se e sai. A mulher traz Thatha para frente de si e se abaixa na frente dela.

- Olá. (Sorrindo ternamente)  
- Olá. (Thatha responde, sorrindo de volta)  
- Então se chama Thatha.  
- Sim. E a senhora, como se chama?  
- Me chamo Cíntia. E não precisa me chamar de senhora.  
- De mestra?  
- Também não. Me chame apenas de Cíntia. Ou se preferir, de Cí.  
- Está bem.  
- Diga Thatha, te obrigaram a vir aqui ou você chegou por acidente?  
- Eu cheguei por acidente.  
- Entendi. Um dia eu quero que me conte tudo.  
- Certo.  
- Bom, seja bem-vinda ao Santuário.  
- Muito obrigada, Cí.  
- De nada. Agora venha, vou lhe mostrar tudo e te apresentar a todas.

Cíntia pega a mão de Thatha novamente e as duas começam a caminhar até onde estavam todas as outras mulheres. Assim Thatha chegou ao Santuário, lugar isolado do mundo, de onde os que entram jamais conseguem sair para não contarem ao mundo tudo o que viram lá...

* * *

**E aí, comecei bem? Espero que tenham gostado! D**

**O primeiro capítulo já está pronto! Vou ver se já coloco amanhã!**

**Beijos**


End file.
